


every new first

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, First Time, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, no actual sex in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Alec's been listening when Magnus talks and there's something new he wants to try.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	every new first

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer's Month 2019 for the prompt: First time  
> .  
> Takes place in a vague hand-wavey time early on in their relationship.

“I thought we’d try something new today,” is the first thing Alec says when he walks into the bedroom.

Dangling from his fingers is a set of handcuffs.

Even from his vantage point on the bed, Magnus can see they aren’t the flimsy play kind. They’re thick and sturdy. The real deal. He wiggles himself into a sitting position, delighted at the turn of events. The cool bedroom air hits his chest and the hair on his arms stands up, sending tiny prickles along his skin.

“You remembered.” It’s impressive considering Magnus himself barely recalls that one evening he got particularly drunk and went on a diatribe about the folly of cheap plastic handcuffs. He pauses as a thought strikes him. “Have you ever done this before?”

The slight shake of Alec’s head doesn’t detract from the confidence of his steps as he approaches. “First time.”

Magnus beckons him closer until he’s kneeling in full Shadowhunter tactical gear between Magnus’ legs on the bed “It’s my first time, too.” At Alec’s skeptical look, he stretches forward to press their lips together, “With you, Alexander. My first time with you.”

For all Magnus’ predilection towards jokes and deflection, this is neither. It doesn’t matter how many times his long life has gifted him with certain experiences, every new first with Alec is something to be treasured. Alec makes him feel new all over in a way he’d nearly forgotten was possible.

Alec smiles against his lips. “Will these even work on you? You know, with your…” he makes a gesture with his hands that Magnus will insist to his dying day looks nothing like him doing magic.

“I don’t look like that.”

“You kind of do.” Alec cocks his head. “Really though, I’m curious.”

Magnus shuffles in place. “Yes and no.”

“Is your inability to give a straight answer a warlock thing or a you thing?”

It’s too good an opening to resist and in truth, Magnus doesn’t try very hard. “There’s nothing straight about me, darling.”

“That was bad.” With a laugh, Alec kisses him again.

Magnus tilts his head, accepting his due. Alec has kissed him so many times in so many different ways, and he still gets a little thrill deep in his stomach every time he gets to have this. When Alec pulls away and he’s free to speak again, he can’t help but reply, “What are you going to do about it? Lock me up?”

Alec licks his lips, the atmosphere in the room growing heavy. “Yes.” Not waiting for a reaction, he grabs Magnus’ hand and closes the handcuff around his wrist. The ratcheting sound echoes across the room. “For your crime of bad jokes, I sentence you to a night in captivity.”

Magnus’ breath stutters, and he can feel the rush of heat beneath his loose pajama pants. He doesn’t resist when Alec takes his free hand and secures the second cuff behind his back. They’re heavy on his wrists, cold and solid and real. Magnus feels grounded and a little bit owned.

It doesn’t stop him from winking. The cuffs rattle softly against the sway of his shoulders. “It looks like I’m all yours.”

“I’m still waiting for an answer to my question about the magic.” The words are stern, but there’s a teasing lilt to Alec’s lips that puts Magnus at ease.

He settles back against the headboard, savoring the pull of his shoulder muscles that’s sure to turn into a delectable ache by the time the night is done. “Let’s see if you can get it out of me, Mr. Lightwood.”

"Now you've done it." Alec straddles his hips and runs his hands down Magnus’ bare chest. “You know I love a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me!. I'm on [tumblr](https://lynne-monstr.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LynneMonstr)


End file.
